codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Gauthier
Laura Gauthier is a recurring character who appears in Code Lyoko Evolution as the temporary seventh member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is portrayed by Pauline Serieys. Unlike the rest of Team Lyoko, she is a recurring character instead of a main one since she doesn't appear in many episodes. Personality and Characteristics She is very interested and addicted to computer games and virtual reality. Laura has said that she's not so much into the actual computer game, but the design and layout form behind it. She is clever, curious, and ambitious. Her smarts and intelligence are perhaps on the same level as Jeremie's and Aelita's, possibly even higher. She spends her time at the library as she likes studying and working a lot. She is quite a bookworm and studious, educational teenager. Season Five Laura made her first appearance during math class in the fourth episode, Mrs. Einstein, where she solved an equation that Jeremie could not, which humiliated him. She later met Jeremie and the others at the courtyard and tried to befriend them. Odd teased Jeremie about Laura possibly having a romantic crush on Jeremie, judging by the way she talked to him twice, annoying Aelita. Later on, she followed William to the factory and waited for his return, after which she used the elevator to get into lab. There she helped Jeremie out with the labs machinery. When Aelita was devirtualized, she was very annoyed to see Laura at the lab. After a successful mission at Lyoko, the team tried to decide whether to accept her into team or not. However, Aelita refused to take her into group and launched the Time Reversion just before they could properly vote. Back at the class, Jeremie and Aelita discussed her with Aelita, insisting that she just did not trust Laura at all. When their teacher called for a student to solve the math equation like the previous day, Aelita urged Jeremie to solve the equation this time, knowing in advance, despite Jeremie's insistence it wasn't fair since he knew. Jeremie reluctantly does so and solves the math problem, much to Laura's visible disappointment. In Virus, she was called upon again by the Lyoko Warriors to help Jeremie out with his virus program designed to destroy Cortex. Surprisingly, she manages to understand everything Jeremie is working on at first glance. During her time in the laboratory however, she manages to permanently change the boundaries of the Return to the Past program without Jeremie's knowledge to include herself to be unaffected by the memory loss side effects. After the time reversion, she finds her way back to the lab with little trouble, and after the disastrous results at the end of that episode, Team Lyoko has temporarily added her to the group. However, they do not plan to share any details about the missions and plan to keep her as uninformed as possible. In Rendezvous, Jeremie was worried when Aelita took off and leaves Laura in charge of the Supercomputer while the group is on a mission. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. had launched an attack but Laura manages to figure out X.A.N.A.'s plan. X.A.N.A. was using a specter of Aelita's mother to steal back his source codes so she had Odd and Yumi to deactivate the towers on Lyoko. But before they did, meanwhile, Aelita was struggling with the specter but suddenly it disappeared in her arms due to the tower deactivating which was partially Laura's fault. Aelita thanks Laura for saving her life. In Chaos at Kadic, Laura helped the team again, but her father heard about a virus that has infected Kadic's computer system and he was about to enroll Laura into different school because of it. In order to prevent it, Laura took him to the factory and showed the supercomputer to him. The others successfully deactivated the tower and launched the time reversion. After that, they tried to decide whether or not to keep Laura in team. Thinking that Laura by then knew too much and could real cause trouble for the team if they rejected her, they decided to keep her, but under strict surveillance. She is next seen in Confusion, where towers were being activated and deactivated randomly and, as the group goes to the Lab, Laura followed behind them and asked what was going on. Aelita clearly doesn't want her attendance, but Jeremie allows it as he saw it as an unusual case. When Laura asks about Franz Hopper after hearing he is Aelita's father, Aelita refuses to answer her. This leading Laura to leave the Factory early to go get her own answers. Aelita eventually checks up on her to see what she was doing and catches Laura doing research on Franz after looking at her tablet. She then leaves when seeing Laura coming back, but she is soon confronted by Laura, who saw her look at her tablet. Laura tells Aelita that she knows Franz built the Supercomputer as well as Lyoko. At first, Aelita tries to deny everything, but Laura asks why he suddenly disappeared and if he abandoned her and chose his research over his daughter. Aelita states that her father didn't abandon her, but actually sacrificed himself for her and remarks if Laura's father would do the same, before she returns to the Lab. In An Assured Professional Future, Graven, an agent sent by Tyron, tries to get Jeremie to reveal his connection to the supercomputer and Lyoko by admitting his unusally profound knowledge and intelligence of quantim physics. However when Jeremie denies knowing anything about the subject, Graven moves on to Laura instead. Laura accidentally lets Graven of her knowledge of quantum physics, leading him to believe that she must indeed know about Lyoko. He then shows her holographic images of Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and William in their virtual Avatars, asking her if she recognizes them. She denies knowing anything about them, but Aelita comes in and tells her that Tyron found the Supercomputer, and that she must come immediately. Graven forces the girls to take him to the lab. Luckily, Ulrich disposes of a tracking device Tyron had put on them and Jeremie launches a return to the past. At the beginning of the day again, Graven gets a phone call confirming that they lost Lyoko's signal and to abort the mission. Laura pulls the scientific institution's card out of her bag, still clearly interested in the idea. In Obstinacy, Laura was working with Jeremy on the virus to destroy both the Cortex and X.A.N.A. when Aelita knocked the door. She smiled smugly when she left and denied that there was anyone at the door. Later, Laura stayed in with Jeremy and watched as Willam, Yumi, and Aelita traveled to the Cortex. She was irritated of Aelita's stubborness to continue the mission no matter how few. However, like the others, she was shocked to hear that Aelita's own mother seemed to be working with Tyron. She had asked why they could not inject the virus, and Yumi said that without the supercomputer, Aelita would never find her beloved mother. In Mutiny, Laura rebels against Jeremie and decides to implement the virus before they find Anthea. She sends William into the Cortex to do so, but he ends up being possessed by the Scyphozoa. At first Jeremie believes she could also have handed the virus over to X.A.N.A., but luckily Laura wasn't going to give it to William until he reached the core, which he didn't end up doing. William was later saved. Because of her colossal mistake, the group decided that Laura should be dismissed from the group and with her memory erased. She can no longer remember anything to do with the factory, the lab or Lyoko. Temporal Paradox is Laura's last appearance. Even if her memories were erased at the end in Mutiny for defying the Lyoko Warriors, she still kept the card that she got from Tyron's agent, Graven. She called Tyron to get enrolled into his school, but her amount of knowledge about quantum science isn't enough for it. She sees pictures of her former friends' virtual Lyoko avatars and mentions to Tyron that they resemble Jeremie's friends. After Tyron had hung up, Laura appeared upset and offended. Trivia *Odd had described Laura as a female alter-ego of Jeremie; as they both have blonde hair, smart, and intelligent in complex scientific fields. Appearances Season Five *Mrs. Einstein (debut appearance) *Virus *Rendezvous *Chaos at Kadic *Friday the 13th *Confusion *An Assured Professional Future *Obstinacy *Espionage *False Pretenses *Mutiny *Jeremy's Blues (minor appearance) *Temporal Paradox Gallery Mrs. Einstein - First Time Laura Appeared.PNG|Laura smiling. Mrs. Einstein - First Time Laura Was Drawn to the Factory.PNG|Laura arrived in the lab in Mrs. Einstein. Friday 16.jpg|Laura in the Scanner in Friday the 13th. Trailer2.PNG Trailer3.PNG Laura.PNG LAURA'S VIRTUALIZATION.png|Laura's ID Card. 174931 13-1-.jpg Friday 13.jpg Einstein1 Confusion40.JPG Screenshot 39.jpg Rendezvous5 Profuture148.JPG Rendezvous13 Rendezvous34 Rendezvous33 Rendezvous71 Rendezvous75 Rendezvous90 Rendezvous110 Rendezvous111 Rendezvous133 Rendezvous132 Rendezvous190 Rendezvous192 Rendezvous191 Rendezvous240 Rendezvous238 Rendezvous236 Obstination19.JPG Obstination15.JPG Tumblr mlzkff7FCN1s9buw9o4 500-1-.png Tumblr mlzkff7FCN1s9buw9o1 500-1-.png Evo laura 0177-1-.jpg Evo laura 0176-1-.jpg Evo laura 0106-1-.jpg Evo groupe terre 0565-1-.jpg Evo laura 0048-1-.jpg Confusion 114-1- (2).jpg Laura.png T (10).jpg|Laura talking to William. evo_laura_0083.jpg|Laura staring at Jeremie. Laura found the card Evo24.png|She find the Quantum Research Center card in Temporal Paradox. Laura prepare for her interview Evo24.png|Prepare for her interview with Tyron. ca:Laura Gauthier es:Laura Gauthier fi:Laura Gauthier fr:Laura Gauthier gl:Laura Gauthier it:Laura Gauthier pt:Laura Gauthier ro:Laura Gauthier ru:Лора Готьер sr:Лора Готјер Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Laura Category:Needs Captions Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Season 5 Category:Ex-Lyoko Warrior Category:Students